


Best of Women

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is a hero, Henry is trash but im not going to make him as trash as some other fics, King's College Series, M/M, New Friendship, introduction to fake dating, it won't be too prominent but when its there it'll be cute, mentioned homophobia because of henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hopes that his son will build his status, and hopefully find a girlfriend, John Laurens is sent to a social gathering by his father. Instead, he makes a new friend and a crucial allyship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Women

The worst part of hiding his sexuality from his father was when he would send John off to those dumb little parties. John was fretting, knowing he couldn’t deny the invitation. His father wouldn’t stand for that. It was a miracle enough that his father allowed him to come out of state for school, so he couldn’t really take any risks. He sighed a little bit and stayed close to Alex, letting his boyfriend straighten his tie for him. 

“You look handsome, John…” He said softly, giving a little bit of a smile when he pulled his partner closer with the thin silk. 

John was more than eager to lean into the kiss and play with Alex’s hair, allowing himself to break it only when Alex began to prod at his sides, nearly tickling him. “Hey, hey," Alex laughed softly, breathless against his lips. "Quit that, you need to get going…” 

“I don’t want to go.” John huffed a little, his lower lip slipping into a small pout. 

Alex just laughed and kissed it away, playing with his hair a little more before he tied it back loosely at the base of John's neck. “You have to, honey. Have fun. Enjoy the party the best that you can, and sneak me back a piece of cake.” He chuckled and nosed at him a little. “Now go on, enjoy yourself, okay?” 

John gave a sigh and a nod, then straightened his coat. “Alright… Wish me luck..” 

One final kiss and that was it. John was on his way out and Alexander was watching him go, leaning against the door until he was out of sight. 

John made sure to take his time to get to the Schuyler gathering, even considering stopping and getting a coffee along the way, but soon enough, there he was, standing in the door frame and trying to smooth down an irritating cowlick in his curls. Before he could knock, the door was swinging open and he was met with a man looming over him, and the delicate chatter of a very, _very_ high caliber social gathering behind him. 

“Name?” The man asked, voice about as gruff and cold as he looked.

“Uhm-” John’s voice quaked and he fiddled with his tie. “John. Laurens.” His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and stood up straighter, forcing the best posture he possibly could. “John Laurens.” He repeated again, sounding more confident this time around. 

The man glanced down to the list, and looked back up to see John extending an invitation in his hands. They weren’t shaking as much as they could have been, as much as he thought they were, but it was noticeable. 

Shit. 

He swiped the invitation from his hands, then looked back to his list. He stepped aside and gestured for John to come in. “Wait here. Security protocol, Mr. Laurens. I’m sure you understand.” 

John sighed and nodded. He had been to plenty of gatherings of this caliber before, so he completely understood, even sympathized with the security personnel who had to wand him over. He thanked both of them as he walked away, knowing that they never got any praise at the functions his dad would host. Of course, he didn’t know anything about the Schuyler family. Maybe they weren’t as bad as his own.

Who was he kidding, they were friends with his father.

Of course they were.

Oh, god, maybe they were worse. 

He sighed and walked into the main room, where people mingled in their fancy dress, little groups separated off, gathered hip to hip in small groups here and there. He felt so out of place.   He felt like he was back in South Carolina. 

He hated it. 

He wandered off to find something to distract himself, ended up finding a table with flutes of champagne covering it. 

_One drink couldn’t hurt_. 

Nobody cared about age at these gatherings. Nineteen was old enough for a single glass of champagne anyway, he assured himself. 

 So he grabbed one, and a little plate of chocolate strawberries as well, then went on his merry old way to get himself lost in the crowd. He knew well and good what his father’s intentions were, sending him here. Maybe if he was lucky, he could just slip into the crowd and—

“Is that Henry Laurens’ boy?” An unfamiliar voice said from behind him. 

He dropped his shoulders and cursed under his breath, then put on his best “show business” smile. 

“Yessir, it is.” He said, brandishing that grin like a shield as he turned around to face the stranger. 

“I was hoping you would make it. My daughter Elizabeth is excited to meet you.” He smiled and held his hand out to John, who took it with a bit of hesitation. “I’m Philip Schuyler, by the way.” 

“Mr. Schuyler. It’s a pleasure.” He bowed his head just a little bit. 

“Believe me, son, the pleasure is mine. Let me introduce you to Liza?” 

“I would love that, sir.” At least John could be a convincing liar when he needed to be. 

Philip smiled and nodded. “Follow me.” He said cheerily, leading John out of the parlor. 

The younger man downed his champagne, placing the empty flute on a tray as the server made his way by, and snagging two more. He may as well bring one to Eliza, and Philip made no effort to stop him after seeing his actions. Clearly, he didn’t mind. 

Philip lead him out to a small balcony off of the main room, where a woman, looking to be about his age, leaned over the balcony. She had a slender frame, from what he could see, hugged by a soft blue tea length dress, matching mary jane heels giving her about three inches on her natural height. She had long black hair, he assumed long at least, pulled up into a loose bun on the top of her head, with a flower clip holding it in place. 

She turned around when Philip announced their presence, and John couldn’t help but admire her and her dress even more. The front had a tulle neckline, but gentle lace connecting it into a collar around her neck. 

_I have to stop watching those stupid bridal dress shows,_ he couldn’t help but think, but he shook that thought away to admire how perfect her makeup was. A soft cat-eye was perfectly framing even softer, deep brown irises that smiled as bright and loving as her rose-pink painted lips. 

All in all, she was one of the most gorgeous women John had ever met. 

“Liza, darling, this is John Laurens, Henry’s son.” Philip said with a smile. 

John extended his hand to her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Schuyler.”

“The pleasure is all mine, John.” She said sweetly, taking his hand. John lifted it and kissed her knuckles, causing a gentle blush to cross over her cheeks. It popped beautifully against her light skin. 

“I’ll leave you two alone, then? Come find me if you need anything, honey.” Philip smiled and kissed Eliza’s cheek, sweeping back into the gathering quickly and leaving the two alone. 

John was a bit stiff, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot, then handed Eliza the extra flute of champagne. He finally managed a glance at Eliza, who was looking at him with a sweet smile. 

“So… I have a feeling our fathers are trying to…” John trailed off, bit his lip, sipped his own drink. 

She shrugged a little, eyes glittering still. She seemed to know something he didn't. 

That didn't help his nerves one bit. 

John glanced up and sighed after an awkward moment. “It isn’t that I don’t, you know, _like girls_ , it’s just…” 

Eliza laughed a bit and shook her head. “Shh, it’s alright, John. I get it. I’m not offended or hurt. I was actually just going to ask if you wanted to get coffee later, you know.. As friends.” She giggled a bit. “And I’m not always a girl, you know. Just most of the time.” 

John blinked a little bit and knit his brows. “Um…?”

“I’m genderfluid, John.” She giggled a bit and rolled her eyes. 

He felt his cheeks flush and he nodded. “Right, yeah, of course, are—“

“Yes. Female pronouns are good. I’ll tell you if they aren’t.” She smiled and squeezed his hand a bit. “I’ve got your back, John. Don’t worry so much. I know what you’re going through right now.” 

John seemed a bit taken aback by that. “What do you…?” 

“Both of my siblings go to your school, John.” She laughed a little. “Angelica knows Alex, and Peggy is just starting out. They’ve heard about you through Lafayette, they want to join your dance class. And my father and I both know how your dad is… He called mine all in a fit about wanting the two of us to get together, preserving legacy and wealth or some nonsense.” She waved her hand, a dismissive and unimpressed gesture. 

John frowned and rubbed his temples. Of course his father would go and do something like that. Of course. Goddamnit. But Eliza didn’t seem to mind. 

“My father and I were talking about it last weekend, after your father called. I may have brought it up to Angelica, I just wanted to ask her for advice. I honestly had no idea she knew Alexander, but she told me about the two of you. So… Well, it’s a strange offer, but my father and I both know how yours can get… And if you need someone to be your girlfriend, you know, for his sake.. I’d be happy to play that role for you.” Every word she said was genuine, and her eyes held the same sincerity, too.

John was absolutely rendered speechless for a moment. He shook himself out of it and couldn’t help but laugh a bit, offering his hand to Eliza again. “You’re actually an angel, aren’t you, Miss Schuyler?” He asked with one of those sunshine smiles, a genuine one. Eliza matched it effortlessly. 

“I’ve been told so before.” She chirped back, tone playful and eyes bright. 

“I would be happy to take you up on that offer, if you would maybe like to meet up with me to talk it over with Alex at some point?” 

“John Laurens, you have yourself a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Long time no talk my friends! I hope you enjoy the newest bit of KCS! I'm kind of developing some more subplots, so stay tuned. It's still mostly going to be drabbles and ficlets, fluff abound. Let me know what you think, and let me know if you want to see anything out of this series!
> 
> Eliza's dress is based on this, http://www.luckybridals.com/uploads/product/1/L/1L326/light-blue-tulle-illusion-neck-sleeveless-tea-length-bridesmaid-dress-1.jpg
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me, come talk to me on tumblr, love you all! 
> 
> -Krys


End file.
